Rose
Rose the Wolf Hier werden Steckbriefe landen und Geschichten rund um meinen Fancharakter Rose Hier ein Bild von Rose: http://www.myimg.de/?img=Rosea306d.jpg Sie ist eine rosafarbene Wölfin und Teil einer großen Famile, die sich Janek-Famile nennt. Es handelt sich dabei um ein großes Volk, das von Rose' Onkel Janek regiert und geführt wird. Janek herrscht über ein kleines Reich namens Gibal. Rose lebt mit ihren Eltern (Max und Rosalina) in einem Dorf namens Lupus Enfalre. Dieses Dorf liegt nicht sehr weit entfernt von Gibal. Sie besitzt eine goldene Kette mit einem Anhänger in Form eines Herzes, in welchem sich ein Bild ihrer Eltern befindet. Hier die Steckbriefe: (Diese werden überarbeitet) Name: Dahlia Rose Manitius Weitere Namen: Dahlia, Rosaly, Rosalein, Rosy und Heulsuse Heulsuse Ayaka (ist japanisch farbenfrohe Blume) Alter: 10 Rasse: Wolf Geschlecht: weiblich Charakter: nett, hat Kampferfahrung, kann sich sehr gut durchsetzen, hat taktische Erfahrungen, hat den Hang zu Selbstverwirklichung, guter und starker Teamgeist, kann gut im Team arbeiten, sorgt sich um ihre Freunde, würde wirklich alles für diese tun, weint oft und viel und hat ein gutes Herz, würde nie jemanden etwas Böses wünschen, außer Black, diesen hasst sie abgrundtief Seite: gut Mag: Erdbeeren, Eis, Bücher, ihre Vorliebe zu Rosen ihre Familie, ihre Freunde und Kuchen mit Erdbeeren und Schlagsahne Mag nicht: ihre Feinde (Black gehört dazu), Gewitter, Wasser (kann nicht schwimmen) und mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn ihre Freunde bedroht werden und kann nicht klettern Fähigkeiten: ihre Krallen, kann sich in Baby-Rose verwandeln (liebt dann Teddys und weint öfter als 10-jährige) Schwert, kann ihre Hände in weißes Feuer umhüllen lasen und kann damit angreifen (Kugeln Blitze usw.) Pfeil und Bogen und mentale Beeinflussung usw. Rose weiß selber nicht was sie alles kann Schwächen: ihre Weinerei, kann nicht schwimmen (hat Angst zu ertrinken) und kann nicht klettern hat Höhenangst Verwandschaft: Max (Vater), Rosalina (Mutter) Black (Onkel) Janek (Onkel) Egon (Mann) Samuel (2. Mann) Anuschka (Tochter) Clara (Tochter) Vanessa (Tochter) Celi (Tochter) Risa (Schwester, verschollen) Zero (Bruder Tod) Gabum (Onkel) Giesea (Schwägerin)Vonoldi (Schwager) Petunia (Schwägerin) Cursares (Schwager) Freunde: Minkeam (bester Freund) , Vanessa, Drakonius, Vivienne und noch viele mehr Storys: Rose, Roses Lebensgeschichte, Rechet Island, Bis ans Ende der Zeit und Kollision der Welten RPGs: Rose wird oft in RPGs verwendet. Immer als Hauptcharakter. Sonstiges: Ein wichtiges Mitglied der Janek Familie; lebt mit ihren Eltern in Lupus Enfalre. Rose kann sich in Dark Rose verwandeln. Dies passiert wenn sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verliert. Keiner kann sie dann besänftigen außer sie selber. In dieser Form ist Rose ganz schwarz (ebenso wie ihre Rose diese sieht verwelkt aus). Rose hat mal rote und mal weiße Augen. Das linke ist rot das rechte weiß.Black brachte ihre Eltern um weil er alle Mitglieder der Janek Familie töten will. Rose ist sein nächstes Ziel. Zitat: „Aber meine Eltern sind Tod!“ Name: Black Manitius Weitere Namen: Ding, Dummkopf Alter: 35 (Seine Seele ist aber gut über die 100 Jahre alt) Rasse: Wolf Geschlecht: männlich Charakter: böse, gemein, hinterhältig, hat keine Gefühle, Seite: böse Mag: Blut, Mord, töten, seinen Spaß zu haben , seine Diener zu töten und sich zu amisüren Mag nicht: Nervensägen und wenn seine Diener nicht das machen, was er will oder wenn sie den Auftrag (den er ihnen gegeben hat) nicht schaffen, bringt er seine Diener gerne mal um Fähigkeiten: kann sich telepotieren, kann Mobianern die gesamte Kraft aussaugen, kann seine Hände in schwarzes Feuer aufgehen lassen das dass Feuer die Hände umhüllt und kann dann damit angreifen (Kugeln, Blitze usw.) sich klonen, unsichtbar machen in Gedanken starke Explosionen verursachen und kann (aber nur wenn er es will) indem er Leute in die Augen sieht können diese sterben usw. Black weiß selber nicht was er alles kann, er kann sich in ein Ebenbild jemand anderes verwandeln und Dämonen und Diener erschaffen. Er kann jeden erschaffen, Mensch, Wolf, Igel usw. und kann jede Person zu sich hintelepotieren, er muss diese aber schon einmal gesehen haben. Black kann in die Träume und das Unterbewusstsein jeder Person eindringen Schwächen: Wasser, wenn er sehr geschwächt ist wird er ein leichtes Ziel für seine Gegner, wenn es jemand schafft ihn zu vernichten und ihm seine dunkele Seite (Seele) zu zerstören wird er erst nach 15 Jahren wiederkommen Verwandschaft: Max (Bruder) Janek (Bruder) Anesana (Frau) Cres (Sohn) Lasvisa (Tochter) Gabum (Bruder) Celli (Cousine) Vanessa (Cousine) Clara (Cousine) Anuschka (Cousine) Egon (Schwager) Samuel (Schwager) Giesea (Mutter) Vonoldi (Vater) Petunia (Schwägerin) Cursares (Schwager)Freunde: keine hat nur Feinde Storys: Rose, Roses Lebensgeschichte, Rechet Island und Black RPGs: Wird eher selten in RPGs verwendet. Aber dann oft als Hauptcharakter (Feind) Sonstiges: Hat sein eigenes Schloss und ist Mitglied der Janek-Familie. Black hat eine Seele (auch dunkele Seite genannt) nur Rose kann ihm diese herausreißen weil sie am selben Tag geboren wurde als seine dunklen Kräfte zum ersten Mal entfesselt wurden. Zitat: "Stirb!" Name: Max Manitius Weitere Namen: Maxilein und Starker Idiot Maximilian (ist lateinisch bedeutet sehr groß) Alter: 35 (hat ebenfalls eine 100-jährige Seele weiß dies aber noch nicht) Rasse: Wolf Geschlecht: männlich Charakter: nett, ist unerschrocken, trotzt keiner Gefahr, will immer der stärkere sein und hasst Verwandtschaft, vor allem Roses spätere Kinder Seite: gut Mag: seine Familie, Abenteuer, Reisen, Schatzsuchen, Rosen (genau wie Rose) und Regenbogen Mag nicht: Black, Verspätung, Minkeams Lächeln und bunte Kleider Fähigkeiten: Krallen, benutzte seine Peitsche, seine spitzen Zähne, halt die selben Fähigkeiten wie Black sie beherrscht, das schwarze Feuer (Kugeln Blitze usw.) usw. Max weiß selber nicht, was er noch alles kann. Schwächen: sein Ehrgeiz macht ihm zur leichten Beute und sein unberechenbarer, unbrechbarer Wille Verwandschaft: Rosalina (Frau) Rose (Tochter) Risa (Tochter) Zero (Sohn) Black (Bruder) Janek (Bruder) Gabum (Bruder) Celli (Cousine) Anuschka (Cousine) Clara (Cousine) Vanessa (Cousine) Egon (Schwager) Samuel (Schwager) Giesea (Mutter) Vonoldi (Vater) Petunia (Schwägerin) Cursares (Schwager) Freunde: Vanessa, Minkeam und Drakonius Storys: Rose, Roses Lebensgeschichte, und Rechet Island RPGs: Wird eher selten in RPGs benutzt. Wenn dann doch meist als Nebencharakter. Sehr selten mal als Hauptcharakter. Sonstiges: Ist Janeks Bruder und der von Black. Ist ein Mitglied der Janek Familie. Ist der Verfasser eines berühmten archäologischen Werkes. Kann auch mehrere Sprache fließenden sprechen und darunter auch die der Drachen und Katzen. Max hat auch bei diesen beiden Völkern auch besondere Namen. Diese jedoch noch keiner offenbart hat. Bis jetzt. Zitat: „Ich bin ein unerschrockener Abenteurer und Schatzsucher. Ich bin ein wahrer Sepzalist in meinem Gebiet“. Name: Rosalina Manitius Weitere Namen: Rosa (Kurzform) Alter: 32 Rasse: Wolf Geschlecht: weiblich Charakter: nett, fürsorglich, aufopfernd, liebevoll und wird nie böse zu Max oder Rose Seite: gut Mag: ihre Familie, Bücher, schönes Wetter, den Frieden auf der Welt, glückliche Leute und Gerechtigkeit Mag nicht: Black, Streit, Mord. Leichen, schlechtes Wetter und Ungerechtigkeit Fähigkeiten: kann mit ihren Krallen angreifen und sich tarnen, wie Espio (Dies ist eine Fähigkeit von ihrer Familie vererbt) Schwächen: ihre Wut, ihre nette Seite (kann ihr zum Verhängnis werden) und ihre Naivität Verwandschaft: Max (Mann)Rose (Tochter) Risa (Tochter) Zero (Sohn) Black (Schwager) Janek (Schwager)) Gabum (Schwager) Vanessa (Cousine) Clara (Cousine) Anuschka (Cousine) Egon (Schwager) Samuel (Schwager) Giesea (Schwägerin)Vonoldi (Schwager) Petunia (Mutter) Cursares (Vater) Freunde: Minkeam, Drakonius und Vanessa Storys: Rose, Roses Lebensgeschichte, und Rechet Island RPGs: Wird eher selten in RPGs benutzt. Wenn dann doch meist als Nebencharakter. Sonstiges: Ist ein Mitglied der Janek Familie. Zitat: „Rose. Wir werden immer bei dir sein. Hier trage diese Kette. Da ist ein Bild von uns drin“. Name: Janek Manitius Weitere Namen: keine bekannt Alter: 36 Rasse: Wolf Geschlecht: männlich Charakter: nett, etwas faul, manchmal stur und ein gerechter Herrscher Seite: gut Mag: sein Schloss, seinen Thron, seine Freunde und seine Familie Mag nicht: Black, volle Geschäfte, einsame Gegenden und Blacks Diener Fähigkeiten: weißes Feuer (Kugeln Blitze usw.) und beherrscht das schwarze Feuer Schwächen: Erinnerungen an seine einst so glückliche Familie und alte Fotos (wo seine Familie drauf ist) Verwandschaft: Max (Bruder) Rose (Cousine) Risa (Cousine) Zero (Cousin) Black (Bruder) Gabum (Bruder) Black (Bruder) Anuschka (Cousine) Clara (Cousine) Vanessa (Cousine) Celli (Cousine) (Egon) Schwager) Samuel (Schwager) Giesea (Mutter) Vonoldi (Vater) Petunia (Schwägerin) Cursares (Schwager) Freunde: Minkeam Storys: Rose, Roses Lebensgeschichte, und Rechet Island RPGs: Wird eher selten in RPGs benutzt. Wenn doch als Nebencharakter Sonstiges: Ist ein Mitglied der Janek Familie. Janek ist der Gründer dieser Familie. Er lebt auch in einen Schloss. Hat auch Diener. Um sein Schloss ist eine Schutzbarriere, die das Schloss schützt. Zitat: “Es ist seltsam. Du warst einmal lieb und nett”. Name: Giesea Manitius Weitere Namen: keine bekannt Alter: 55 (gestorben mit 34) Rasse: Wolf Geschlecht: weiblich Charakter: nett, lieb, würde für ihre Familie alles tun, hat immer gute Pläne, tapfer, mutig und stark Seite: gut Mag: ihre Familie, Bücher und das Schloss Mag nicht: Black und dessen Diener Fähigkeiten: keine besonderen Schwächen: Wasser, ihre Fürsorglichkeit und ihr Drang ihre Familie um jeden Preis zu schützen. Verwandschaft: Max (Sohn) Gabum (Sohn) Janek (Sohn) Vonoldi (Ehemann) Black (Bruder) Freunde: keine genaueren Angaben verfügbar Storys: Rose und Roses Lebensgeschichte RPGs: Wird eher sehr selten in RPGs benutzt. Meist nur in Rückblenden. Sonstiges: Ist ein Mitglied der Janek Familie. Giesea wollte ihre Familie schützen, um jeden Preis. Sie war auf der Flucht vor Black und seinen Dienern. Sie konnte noch das Schloss warnen, wo ihre Kinder drin waren. Aber dann wurde sie getötet, von Black selbst. Ihre einst so geliebten Söhne. Janek, Max und Gabum trauern immer noch um ihre geliebte Mutter. Giesea war eine tapfere, mutige und starke Frau die für jeden nur das Beste wollte. Zitat: „Lauft weg! Versteckt euch! Bleibt ihr im Schloss Black ist da“. Name: Vonoldi Manitius Weitere Namen: k.A. Alter: 57 (gestorben mit 25) Rasse: Wolf Geschlecht: männlich Charakter: misstraut so gut wie jedem, hinterstellt jedem etwas, nett und zeigt kein Interesse an Familienaktivitäten Seite: gut Mag: seine Familie und sein Leben Mag nicht: Black und dessen Diener Fähigkeiten: keine Angabe Schwächen: misstraut so gut wie jeden und seine Eigenschaft jedem etwas zu hinterstellen Verwandschaft: Max (Sohn) Gabum (Sohn) Janek (Sohn) Giesea (Frau) Black (Bruder) Freunde: nicht verfügbare Information Storys: Rose und Roses Lebensgeschichte RPGs: Wird eher sehr selten in RPGs benutzt. Meist nur in Rückblenden. Sonstiges: Ist ein Mitglied der Janek Familie. Wurde von Black getötet als Max (der jüngste Sohn) geboren wurde. Es stellte sich erst viel später heraus das dies Black war der damals schon ein großes Interesse an Mord gehabt hat. Zitat: „Max. Es tut mir Leid das ich dich nicht aufwachsen gesehen habe“. Name: Cursares Manitius Weitere Namen: keine Alter: 77 (gestorben mit 30) Rasse: Wolf Geschlecht: männlich Charakter: aufbrausend, mutig und etwas eingebildet Seite: gut Mag: seine Famile Mag nicht: Black und dessen Diener Fähigkeiten: sich tarnen, wie Espio Schwächen: Wasser und Feuer verabscheut er Verwandschaft: Petunia (Frau) Rosalina (Tochter) weitere Verwandte sind nicht bekannt) Freunde: keine Angabe Storys: Rose und Roses Lebensgeschichte RPGs: Wird eher sehr selten in RPGs benutzt. Meist nur in Rückblenden. Sonstiges: Ist ein Mitglied der Janek Familie. Cursares wurde getötet von Black. Dessen Ziel ist es die ganze Janek Familie zu töten. Cursares kämpfte gegen Black. Aber er verlor den Kampf und starb. Zitat: „Black! Ich glaube wir haben uns nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen“. Name: Petunia Manitius/ Enfalre Weitere Namen: keine Alter: 60 (gestorben mit 20) Rasse: Wolf Geschlecht: weiblich Charakter: nett, hilfsbereit und manchmal aufbrausend Seite: gut Mag: ihre Familie Mag nicht: Black und dessen Diener Fähigkeiten: sich tarnen wie Espio Schwächen: ihr Misstrauen (kann ihr zum Verhängnis werden) Verwandschaft: Cursares (Ehemann) Rosalina (Tochter) Lupus (Vater) ??? (Mutter nicht bekannt) Freunde: keine bekannt Storys: Rose und Roses Lebensgeschichte RPGs: Wird eher sehr selten in RPGs benutzt. Meist nur in Rückblenden. Sonstiges: Ist ein Mitglied der Janek-Familie. Petunia starb nicht wie die anderen Angehörige durch Blacks Hand, sondernd durch eine unheilbare Krankheit. 1 Jahr, nachdem sie Rosalina geboren hatte, wurde sie ans Krankenbett gefesselt. Und wieder 1 Jahr später starb sie an Rosalinas 2tem Geburtstag. Zitat: „Rosalina. Du bist mein ein und alles“. Name: Lupus Enfalre Weitere Namen: unbekannt Alter: genaues Alter unbekannt (Man schätzt ihn auf gut über 100 Jahre) Rasse: Wolf Geschlecht: männlich Charakter: nett, sorgt sich um sein Volk Seite: gut Mag: Frieden, Gerechtigkeit und Ruhe Mag nicht: Unruhe Fähigkeiten: keine Angabe Schwächen: Wasser und starker Wind Verwandschaft: Petunia (Tochter) ??? (Frau nicht bekannt) Giro (Bruder verschollen) Lortes (Vater) Freunde: keine Angabe Storys: Rose und Roses Lebensgeschichte RPGs: Wird eher sehr selten in RPGs benutzt. Meist nur in Rückblenden. Sonstiges: Lupus erschuff einst das Dorf Lupus Enfalre (Es war sein Name) Dieses kleine Dorf lag nahe Gibal. Gibal wurde von Roses Onkel Janek regiert. Wo Lupus nun ist, ist noch unklar. Anscheinend ist er vor 10 Jahren (als Rose geboren wurde) verschleppt worden oder desgleichen. Keiner weiß es. Und von wem Lupus warhscheinlich verschleppt wurde, dies bleibt ein Rätsel. Bis heute. Zitat: „Ich habe dieses Dorf erschaffen, musst du wissen. Lupus Enfalre“ Name: Giro Manitius Weitere Namen: wohl keine weiteren Alter: unbekannt Rasse: Wolf Geschlecht: männlich Charakter: nett, manahcmal etwas zickig, will oft im Mittelpunkt stehen, fürsorglich, hilfsbereit und opfernd Seite: gut Mag: lesen, Ruhe und Bücher Mag nicht: Black und dessen Diener Fähigkeiten: keine bekannt Schwächen: sein Dickkopf und sein Lächeln Verwandschaft: unbekannt (Aber man munkelt, dass er der Bruder von Lupus sei) Freunde: Janek (bester Freund) Storys: Rose und Roses Lebensgeschichte RPGs: Wird eher sehr selten in RPGs benutzt. Meist nur als Nebencharakter. Sonstiges: Ist Janeks bester Freund und wahrscheinlich der verschollene Bruder von Lupus. Giro ist ein Mitglied der Janek-Familie. Er lebt auf der anderen Seite einer Schlucht, in einem kleinen, alten Holzhaus. Er fühlt sich sehr einsam. Zitat: “Janek! Alter Freund! So sieht man sich wieder. Lange nicht gesehen!” Name: Lortes Enfalre Weitere Namen: ohne Angabe Alter: unbekannt Rasse: Wolf Geschlecht: männlich Charakter: nett und manchmal etwas hitzig Seite: gut Mag: Ruhe und entspannen Mag nicht: Black und dessen Diener Fähigkeiten: unbekannt Schwächen: seine Hitzköpfigkeit kann ihn manchmal zu Kopf steigen Verwandschaft: Lupus (Sohn) Giro (Sohn) Junea (Frau) Freunde: unbekannt Storys: Rose und Roses Lebensgeschichte RPGs: Wird eher sehr selten in RPGs benutzt. Meist nur in Rückblenden. Sonstiges: Lortes ist der Vater von Lupus und Giro. Er brachte seinen Sohn (Lupus) weg. Damit Black von Lupus nichts erfuhr. Lortes ging in eine Falle (von Black) und zwar in dessen Tempel. Black saugte Lortes dann seine gesamte Kraft aus, damit er selber stärker wird. Lortes, der so entkräftet war, starb. Zitat: „Lortes, mein Name. Black! Ich habe meinen Sohn weggebracht, damit du ihn nicht finden wirst!“ Name: Junea Enfalre Weitere Namen: keine Alter: unbekannt Rasse: Wolf Geschlecht: weiblich Charakter: nett und manchmal etwas hitzig Seite: gut Mag: schönes Wetter Mag nicht: Black und dessen Diener Fähigkeiten: keine bekannt Schwächen: wenn es nicht so geht wie sie es will wird sie zickig (Diese Charaktereigenschaft könnte auf Rose übertragen worden sein) Verwandschaft: Lortes (Mann) Giro (Sohn) Lupus (Sohn) Freunde: unbekannt Storys: Rose und Roses Lebensgeschichte RPGs: Wird eher sehr selten in RPGs benutzt. Meist nur in Rückblenden. Sonstiges: Junea ist die Mutter von Lupus und Giro. Sie wurde von Black getötet, als dieser im Blutrausch war. Junea wollte sich retten, wurde aber am Ende doch Opfer von Black. Dies geschah als Giro einen Tag alt war. Zitat: „Ich bin Junea und die Mutter von zwei tapferen Kindern“